


How To Train Your Summons

by Gaqalesqua



Series: Kinktober 2017 [7]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Demon, Double Penetration, F/M, Kinktober, Kinktober 2017, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Shapeshifting, Tentacles, Teratophilia, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, Xenophilia, hello yes this got away from me quite spectacularly, how's 10k of demon porn for my last kinktober, incubus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-27 18:34:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12588068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaqalesqua/pseuds/Gaqalesqua
Summary: Having rescued an Incubus from Raiders, Nora finds he’s eager to repay her kindness, the best way he can.Kinktober 2017 Day 7: xenophilia, tentacles, double penetration, threesome/moresome





	How To Train Your Summons

“It’s not common for mortals to care as much as you.”

Nora’s skin prickled with heat a moment before she looked up at the doorway to her office. He was standing there, just as she’d expected, his silver eyes gazing down at her. That sweet smell rolled into the room, and she had to stop herself from taking a lungful of it.

“You’ll have to repeat yourself,” she apologised, trying to keep her eyes on his face. “You said something about mortals.”

“They don’t usually care,” he said. “About ensuring that I’m taken care of. Looked after. Given a place of respect and honour. It’s quite a surprise if I get further than just…well. What I’m good at doing.”

“You were summoned against your will,” Nora pointed out. “Which is probably pretty normal. Also, Raiders aren’t exactly known for their gentle touch, and they _were_ forcing you to hurt people. I can’t imagine that’s pleasant.”

“That is a common enough occurrence among my summoners,” he assured her. “Only the youngest of my kind take those orders to heart. It will not leave any marks upon my mind.”

“That’s a little concerning.”

“I’ve had a very long time to filter out the unimportant memories.”

Nora blinked. “Well, now that you’ve destroyed your binding book, hopefully that won’t happen again.”

“I do regret that you didn’t bind me to you,” he drawled, leaning against the door. One leg swung over the other, and she tried not to let her eyes follow the movement, to run over his sculpted stomach and down to the strange, pitch black skin that covered his legs. The first time she’d seen them, she’d noticed that whatever it was, it practically swallowed light. Was it hair? Shadows? Magic? It _looked_ like a normal human body but she couldn’t know for sure.

_Look at his face. At his FACE, Nora._

“Really?” she stammered, swivelling in her chair to face him. “Why…why is that?”

“You seem like the kind of mistress who’d ensure that I _had_ to look after myself properly. The kind who wouldn’t require me to do anything I didn’t want. You might have even ensured that every summoner from then on _had_ to treat me with respect. Instead, you freed me.”

“I don’t like the idea of people taking advantage of someone,” she said quietly.

“I’m a _demon_ ,” he reminded her with a grin. “The things I can do to a soul once the mortal body perishes…”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“A mortal who causes me pain doesn’t escape my clutches, beautiful.”

Nora folded her arms. “That’s…well, I’m glad to hear it.” She swallowed. “Was there…anything else?”

“Only an offer, if you’ll take it.”

She inhaled sharply. The sweet smell filled her lungs, and Nora felt heat crawl down her spine.

“What kind of offer?”

He smiled. Her body throbbed in response. He took a few steps forward. Nora didn’t move, but all of a sudden, it became very difficult to keep her eyes on his face.

“The offer of the best night of your life,” he replied.

Nora’s eyes widened, and she leaned back. She’d been fully expecting the question, but to hear it said _outside_ of her mind was something else entirely. After all, her mind didn’t purr it quite the way he did.

“I-I don’t…I mean…”

“If you’re not interested-”

“I am!” she gasped, before he could slide away. “I-I just…are you doing this…out of… _thanks_? This isn’t…I don’t want you to be…repaying some kind of favour. You don’t…you don’t owe me a thing.”

“On the contrary, I owe you my freedom, and for one so used to being shackled, that’s a debt that can never be fully repaid,” he informed her. “But if you think, for even a moment, that my motivation is purely _altruistic_ , you are so _very_ wrong. I am entirely selfish in wondering what you sound like screaming my name, I assure you.”

Nora gasped, images flashing through her head of him pinning her to the wall, his body pressed against hers as he-

“That is quite a pleasant scent,” he commented lightly. “But, I would appreciate _verbal_ confirmation that you desire me, Roshanara.”

“Nora,” she breathed. “Yes. It’s Nora.”

He slid the door shut behind him and reached for her. An arm slipped around her waist and hauled her up against him. Nora’s hands gripped his shoulders as she almost fell into him, and his other hand slid against the small of her back, securing against the warm, solid bulk of his body. She’d barely looked up at him when his mouth found hers. Nora moaned. The first kiss was slow and shallow, almost gentle. His lips impossibly soft. The arm around her waist became a hand, that slid up to her back and pulled her closer. His tongue swept out across her lips, and Nora opened her mouth.

“Natanaele,” she panted, feeling his fingers creep to the waistband of her pants and slowly untuck her shirt. He let out a soft moan, and gave her another gentle kiss.

“Nate,” he pleaded. “If we are shortening each other’s names so as to make them easier to scream, Nora, then Nate is best.”

“Nate,” she said. A satisfied smile crossed the incubus’ face.

“May I rip your clothes, Nora?” he murmured, as his hand slid beneath her shirt. Her bra loosened as his fingers undid the clasp. Her breasts pressed against his chest when she took a deep breath. His pheromones had not weakened her mind. But her body? His fingers left trails of sensual fire in their wake as they skimmed her skin. It almost made it hard to answer his question.

“I need these,” she whispered. “Clothes are…hard to come by.”

He nodded, and backed her against the desk, thighs pressing gently into the worktop. Nate laid gentle kisses on her neck as his hands dropped to her pants and unbuckled them. Nora went to kick off her boots and he slid a leg against hers, pinning a thigh open.

“I want to,” he said, his voice low. “I’ve wanted to since the day you walked up to me.”

Nora nodded, her palms pressing against the desk. His hands skimmed her thighs, fingers hooking into her boots and slipping them off her. He gently pressed his teeth to her neck, and Nora’s eyes flew open as a wave of heat rushed through her, pooling in her core. Nate’s hands ran back up her legs, squeezing as he passed, and his deft fingers began unbuttoning her shirt from the bottom. The incubus gifted her with another kiss, this one a little deeper. It drew a moan from her throat.

“That sounds wonderful,” he murmured, as he undid the last button. He didn’t pull the shirt off, as she’d assumed he would. Instead, he knelt and dragged her pants down, bringing her underwear with them. The articles of clothing were tossed to one side, and Nora bit her lip as Nate kissed her thigh. His teeth nipped the skin, and her stomach flipped. A disappointed noise left her as he stood, but he slid her shirt over her shoulders and threw it in the pile. He hooked his fingers beneath the straps of her bra and slowly pulled them down her arms. Nora raised her hands to help him, covering her breasts. He caught her wrists gently.

“Nate,” she whispered.

“No shame, lovely,” he said softly. “You’re perfect.”

“I…I’ve got…marks…and…”

He placed both hands on her belly, covering the soft brown stretch marks that webbed over her flesh. His thumbs stroked along the lines. Silver eyes met hers.

“You seem to think the scars left by your motherhood are ugly,” he murmured, and kissed her slowly. The kiss made her mouth tingle pleasantly. Nate’s hands slid over her hips, down to her thighs, and parted her legs widely. Air wisped teasingly across the slick covering her lower lips.

“They are,” she mumbled once they’d parted. A finger pressed to her lips. She fell silent.

“Oh Nora, if only you knew,” the incubus sighed. His other hand cupped her breast, thumb stroking over the nipple. A loud whimper left her. She took a deep breath.

“Knew what?” she asked, muffled by the fingertip. He leaned in and replaced it with his mouth, his hand free to tend to her other breast, rolling the dark peaks between thumb and forefinger until Nora was panting softly into his mouth.

“If the world did not call you to their aid so often, if you consented, I would have little reason not to bed you until I’d bred you,” he breathed. Nora’s eyes flew wide open. Little pulses of pleasure followed his words, a soft ache between her thighs that fed beautiful pictures into her mind.

“I-is that…possible?” she asked with a weak laugh. His hands left her breasts and slowly trailed down her belly. His thumbs spread her open, exposing her clit. The laughter left her. He smiled, slow and filthy. Nora bit her lip.

“Would you like to find out?” he whispered.

“Yes,” Nora panted.

Nate’s smile didn’t fade. His head dropped to her neck. As a single thumb began to rub gently over her clit with constant, downward strokes, his lips kissed her neck. Nora bucked, and his teeth dug in just a little. The sharp jolt of pain was embarrassingly erotic, and a low moan escaped her. His hand cupped her face, stroking her cheek in perfect time with the gentle touches to her clit. His teeth pinched her skin again. Nora whimpered, her breathing laboured.

A kiss was placed on her collarbone, and then her sternum. Her skin suddenly prickled, a trail of wet heat stroking over the swell of her breast and across her nipple. Nate’s lips closed around the dark peak, and he sucked slowly, his tongue teasing her as his thumb continued its slow rub. She realised with a gasp that the wet muscle rubbing at her nipple was _forked_.

“Nate,” she whined. He laughed softly.

“Am I not allowed to savour you slowly?” he asked.

“Th-this isn’t…slow,” she panted. “It’s… _torture_.”

He laughed again. “Oh, sweet thing. If you give me something to bind you with, I will show you torture.”

His finger slipped slowly into her. Nora’s eyes fluttered shut.

“Nate…”

“All right then,” he murmured, and dropped to his knees. His lips stroked along her thigh, and left long, deep kisses along the flesh as he grew closer to her core. His thumb was still teasing at her clit with each kiss, and Nora’s head fell back against the wall. There was the briefest second where he moved his thumb, and then his tongue was slowly running over her nub. Her eyes dropped to watch him, and her stomach flipped as she realised his tongue was purple.

Her hands dropped to his horns, gripping tightly. He gave her an appreciate moan and slowly ground his tongue in circles over her clit. Nora’s hips moved to follow the soft, wet strokes, a whimper escaping her.

**_You taste as good as I had thought you would._ **

Nate’s voice echoed in her head, and Nora looked down, confused.

“H-how?” she stammered. Nate laughed, his head pressing closer as his tongue lapped her roughly.

**_You look so lovely when my voice makes you shiver, Nora. How could I resist using this to speak to you, since my mouth is occupied?_ **

“Cheating,” she whined, and his fingers trailed up her thigh, tickling the soft skin.

**_You think this is cheating?_ **

The texture of his tongue changed in an instant. Nora arched off the desk as the new soft ridges dragged across her clit with the same speed and roughness as before. Her skin prickled as a hot flush ran through her. Thighs tensing, Nora shivered. Nate’s lips closed around her clit and sucked slowly. A cry escaped her, mouth falling open. His hand slid behind her back and cupped her ass, grounding her firmly. The fingers that had teased her thigh dropped, fingertips pressing to her opening. Nora gasped, opening her legs wider, gripping his horns harder.

**_Your shyness is sweet, you know, but I crave the moment you stop being shy with me. Pull my hair if you desire. I love it._ **

“Y-your-”

A finger breached her, thick and rough. Her whole body shuddered at the slow penetration as he slipped it inside her languidly.

**_Fucking you is going to be the greatest treat I have ever had._ **

Her breath left her as his tongue kept licking and swirling over her nub. The constant pull of his lips was making her head fuzzy. Nora’s fingers trembled as she dragged his face against her sex and heard, _felt_ , the replying moan of delight. His finger pressed deeper, then drew back, and Nora moaned as it left her.

**_Do you want my fingers in you, sweetheart?_ **

“Mhmm!” Nora whined. A fingertip carefully traced her lower lips. Nora swallowed.

**_Ask me. You must have such a pretty voice when you beg._ **

“Nate, please,” she pleaded.

 ** _What a beautiful start._** He sucked a little harder and her back arched once more. **_But try a little harder, lovely. I know you can do it. I can take all night making you beg, you know._**

The idea of being stuck here all night, wriggling beneath his tongue as he made her beg to be penetrated, had her squirming in desire. She could feel herself clenching down on nothing just at the thought.

**_I felt that. Do not give me ideas to ruin you with, Nora Pendleton. You will love every last one of them._ **

The promise in his words dragged her dangerously close to the edge already as each ridge passed over her clit. Her eyes squeezed shut.

**_Do you want to come with my fingers inside you, Nora?_ **

“God, _please_ ,” she whimpered. A snort came from the Incubus between her thighs and the next thing she knew, the forked tip of his tongue was teasing her clit. Her hips ground against the almost ticklish stimulation.

**_You will not call to a power higher than my own, darling._ **

“Nate, please! Fuck, _please_!”

**_That’s better._ **

His fingers slipped inside of her immediately, and Nora held her breath as they fucked her. Her head fell back against the wall, her thighs tensing up. The ridged tongue returned. Nora shook, trembling hands gripping his horns as tight as she could. The pressure was almost too much. His fingers only fed the sensation. He was thorough, but he wasn’t gentle, and as her high whimpers filled the air, he moaned again.

A few more swipes of that ridged tongue, a little more of his fingers grinding at her, and Nora toppled over the edge, his name escaping her loudly. Her muscles clamped down on him but he preserved, unperturbed. She could hear him laughing softly in the back of her head as the relief washed through her. Drops of sweat trailed down her back. At this moment, it didn’t matter that her skin felt a little sticky. She panted, soft keens dropping from her lips as the Incubus between her legs did not abate.

“Oh!” she whined, grasping his horns. “Nate! Oh, oh, please…it’s…”

The ridges were replaced by that teasing forked tip once more, and Nora’s eyes opened wide. _Fuck_ , the light flicks sent shockwaves through her body as she struggled against the _devilish_ touch.

 ** _Demonic, sweet thing,_** he chided with a laugh. **_Goodness, you dance for me when I do this. Would you like me to stop?_**

“Please,” she gasped. His fingers slipped out of her, and he finally pulled his mouth away. Nora’s eyes found him. His silver irises glowed with pleasure as he licked the slick from his lips, and then pushed a finger into his mouth, cleaning first middle, then index finger of her wetness.

“You are a treat,” he murmured. His mouth pressed to her slit. His eyes closed, and a moan filled the room, deep and low. Nora felt it buzz against her sex.

A moment later, his tongue slid past her entrance.

“Oh g- fuck!” Nora protested, her eyes widening. “Nate!”

 ** _Every good girl should cease their blasphemy,_** he commented. **_Oh, you…_**

His tongue seemed to thicken, growing slicker, changing shape. Nora still had an iron grip on his horns, and she bucked as the muscle fucked her slowly.

“Nate!” she pleaded. “Nate! Oh, fuck, please! Please! It’s too much!”

**_If you say God once more, I will give you space to breathe before I take you._ **

Nora’s mouth clamped shut.

**_Has anyone ever told you that you are the most desirable creature on this Earth?_ **

There was an oddly breathless quality to his words. Even though the voice was in her head, it felt like he was struggling to calm himself. The Incubus’ hands found her breasts, his still wet fingers rubbing at her nipples. Nora could do little more than fall limply against the wall, her eyes half-shut, as his tongue ground against her gently.

The sensation of something so prehensile was as foreign as the ridges he’d originally used to tease her, but when the tip wriggled against her sweet spot, Nora forgot to care. Breathing quickly became a chore. Tiny squeaks escaped her, the only noises she could make, as her body tensed.

**_You will be very glad I did this once I fill you._ **

“I’m…very glad now!” she managed. Nate’s laughter was soft and genuine, without the sensual edge it had held before. Nora’s fingers stroked his horns.

**_Oh YES._ **

A groan buzzed against her skin and Nora did it again. The tongue inside her thrust unevenly as a ragged breath escaped the Incubus.

“Your horns?” she whined. It was her turn to groan when his tongue slowly pulled out of her.

“Everyone’s got a weakness, sweetheart,” he chuckled. The Incubus’ eyes closed as her fingers kept playing, soft moans escaping him. “Oh, **Nora.** ”

His voice had gained an inhuman quality all of a sudden, and Nora’s skin prickled at the sound. Nate kissed her thigh, inhaling deeply. She felt his teeth nip at her skin, and she bit her lip.

“I would very much like to take you now,” he said softly, his breathing uneven. “May I?”

“Yes,” Nora panted.

The Incubus shot to his feet and waved a hand. The door slid open, and Nora shivered as cool air wisped across her hot skin. His hands gripped her thighs and hauled her against his body, thighs sliding around his waist. Nora gasped at the effortless strength, her arms wrapping around his shoulders. Finally, she could feel the strange texture of his thighs. It felt like skin, and she didn’t know if she was disappointed or relieved that this part of him wasn’t inhuman.

Though…he didn’t seem to have _anything_ between his legs. But that didn’t appear to bother him, and Nora trusted that he’d deliver on what he’d promised.

Nate darted out of the door and across to her bedroom. She felt his fingers wave, and her curtains swung closed, blocking out the night sky beyond the glass. The door slid shut behind them. Nate knelt over the bed and Nora’s back hit the covers.

“I can shapeshift more than my tongue,” he murmured, and leaned down to kiss her. Nora’s mind ran wild at the thought, her stomach flipping over. Her core pulsed. The amount of _promise_ contained in those words was drawing up all sorts of pictures.

“Oh,” was the only response she could muster. His silver eyes glowed as he smiled at her. It was a filthy expression and it made her want to kiss him again. He shifted a little, sliding up her body. Her core pressed against his lap and her brow furrowed. “I don’t…”

“I dislike pants,” he began, “and your kind do not seem to like nudity in public. As I said, I can shapeshift.”

“It’s…well…flat…” she whispered, trailing off. Something hot was suddenly poking at her lower lips and her breath caught in her throat.

“Well, it’s not anymore,” he murmured, smirking. His face was so close to hers, and he leaned down to nibble on her lower lip. “Would you like to see what else I can do?”

She nodded, kissing him gently. Nate moaned appreciatively, his hands dropping to her thighs and slowly sliding them open. The heated tip rubbing against her lower lips grazed her clit, and Nora’s hips jerked. There was a pause, and then his cock was pushing slowly past her entrance. Nora’s back arched. Her hands gripped his shoulders tightly. From crown to base, the entirety of his length was covered in ridges. A sharp cry escaped her. Every nerve in her sex seemed to have doubled in sensitivity.

“Nate,” she whimpered.

“Can you feel that?” he murmured.

“Yes! W-what…”

“I was born for pleasure, Nora.” He thrust his hips a little and she squirmed, feeling those ridges grind _just_ _so_ against her walls. “The things I can do with my body would drive you _mad_ , sweet thing.”

“B-but…”

“My saliva,” he admitted with a small smile. “It is not the most sensual thing to say aloud.”

“So…your…your…tongue…”

“I told you that you would be very glad,” he reminded her. “Now, would you like me to fuck you, beautiful?”

“Yes!” Nora whined, sliding her thighs around his waist. Nate leaned down to kiss her.

“If my body changes shape whilst I do this, do not be afraid,” he told her. A hand ran through her hair.

“Changes shape?” she repeated. He thrust again. Her eyes closed as her lips parted.

“Would you like to be surprised, or for me to tell you?” he asked, his hand running down her cheek. Fingertips stroked her neck and slipped over her clavicle before his touch found her nipple. A soft ‘oh!’ escaped her as what should have been tiny flecks of pleasure had become like fingers stroking her clit.

“Nate!” she pleaded, her hips slowly rolling against his. The silver eyes closed briefly, and he nodded.

The demon between her thighs grasped her hips and dragged her upwards, thrusting down as their bodies met with a gentle slap. Nora’s hands flew to grab his wrists, fingers squeezing each time his cock buried itself to the hilt inside her. There was no sensation to match it. With each slow thrust, his cock seemed to shift, the ridges changing from hard to soft and back again as they caressed each inch of her walls.

“You feel even better than I had imagined,” he murmured. His breathing did not seem troubled in the slightest. Nora let her head fall back, her hips rolling into his as his hand caressed her breast, a finger idly circling the nipple until she was squirming. His touch moved up to her collarbone, his fingers splaying lightly across her throat, and a single finger dipped into her mouth. She immediately sucked on it, earning herself a groan from the Incubus.

“You’ve cemented my desire to spill in your mouth,” he groaned, as she ran her tongue over his skin. The wet finger dropped between her thighs and rubbed softly at her clit. Nora’s eyes flew wide open and a louder cry left her.

“Fuck,” she gasped. He drew tight little circles as his hips kept up that leisurely pace, still holding her body up with a single hand. Her thighs squeezed him with each thrust, and already she could feel the pressure building. Her hands were still gripping tightly to his wrists.

“I think we need to change things a little,” he said, and without another word he grasped hold of her waist with both hands, halting her movements. Nora looked up at him and squirmed as best she could, but the steely grip of the Incubus kept her bottom half stationary. With her hands on his, there was a little leverage she could use. Nate smiled at her as she used it to wriggle into his movements. Nora’s stomach flipped pleasantly. The Incubus’ gaze dropped to where their bodies met, and he suddenly changed his angle. Nora’s head fell back, and she felt Nate lean forward, his lips finding her neck and kissing slowly along the exposed flesh. His tongue swept along the trail his lips had left. Nora felt his chest pressing against her breasts, and his skin _twitched_. In moments, scratchy black hair was teasing at the stiff peaks of her nipples. A series of sharp whimpers filled the air. Her nails dug into his wrists.

Nora’s eyes shot open as a pair of hands grabbed her wrists and pinned them above her head. She expected to see someone else there, but it was still only her and the Incubus.

The Incubus who now had four arms.

“I did tell you that I could change shape,” he reminded her, his eyes running down her body. One hand clasped both wrists in their vice-like grip, and the other scooped up her hair, moving it to ensure that it would not catch.

“T-this isn’t…what…I…” she panted, squeezing his waist with her thighs. Nate smirked.

“Mmm, I know,” he purred. “Surprising you just makes it all the better, sweet thing.”

Nora tried to say something, but the next thrust rubbed one of the ridges over a sweet spot, and her mind briefly wiped as a sharp yelp left her. He freed her hair, pinning her arms either side of her. That slow, steady roll of his hips was carefully winding her tighter. Each scrape of his cock against her sex brought a high sob from her lips. Her legs shook. Was he trying to drive her mad? Because he was doing very well if that was the case. The hands on her hips roamed to caress her ass, squeezing gently before returning to grip her hips.

“Nate, please,” she gasped. Another grind against her sweet spot, and Nora felt air cooling against the sweat on her body. “Please…”

“What are you begging for, beautiful?” he asked softly. “Do you want me to fuck you harder? Change my body? Ask me.”

“Harder,” Nora panted, her hips struggling against his hands. “ _Please._ ”

“Mmm.” A rough thrust had her toes curling. “But you sound so sweet when you beg, I might just keep you like this all evening.”

A powerful shiver travelled through her as the image of spending the whole _night_ being tormented played itself in her mind. Nate inhaled deeply.

“And it’s a thought that turns you on,” he added. Nora swallowed, her eyes finding his. “ _Oh_ , those eyes. It’s a good thing your world was destroyed before you could become a politician, Roshanara.”

His voice curled around the name with pleasure, his nails briefly biting the soft flesh of her hips. Nora tried to buck with the tiny leverage and Nate smiled down at her. Nora felt herself throb at the sight of sharp teeth.

“I knew that would get you going,” he murmured. “Of course I’m going to fuck you hard, sweet thing.” His hips sped up, and Nora arched towards him. “I just…might do a little more.”

“More?” she whined, as he leaned in, and her breasts brushed against his chest once more. A sharp gasp left her. Nate’s eyes gleamed.

“Shall I tell you?” he asked, and kissed her. Nora moaned as he nibbled her lip. “Or…”

“Show,” she managed, and his smile turned filthy.

_“As you wish.”_

His hips drove against hers, his cock stroking her walls, ridges driving her nerves insane. Another shiver rushed through her, and her thighs parted widely as the tension coiled, burning. Her eyes closed as Nate kissed her once more, her lips tingling as his saliva worked on them. His mouth met her neck, biting and sucking. Nora cried out his name, whining as his torso arched, leaving her breasts unattended.

And that was when she felt a third pair of hands slide up her stomach, cupping her breasts. Once more, her eyes flew open, and she caught the demon staring at her with unbridled desire, playing with the stiff peaks of her nipples. Nora gasped, breathing in sharply, and the tension snapped. Her body tensing, she shook, calling for the demon as he kept going, a pleased growl filling the air.

“Do you want me to keep fucking you?” he asked. _Fuck_ , she hated how composed he sounded. “Or would you like a moment to breathe?”

Nora opened her mouth and all that came from it was a strangled gasp as his hips bucked, his fingers still rolling and stroking her body, the friction of his cock making her head spin. She didn’t know _what_ she wanted, but when Nate slowed, withdrawing all six of his hands, she found herself reaching for the closest wrist and dragging it back to her. The Incubus laughed, stroking a thumb over her lip as he pinned her once more, her arms far above her head this time. He kept his stroke slow, letting the ridges tease her as she slowly recovered from her orgasm.

“You could sit in my lap,” he suggested softly. “Or I could bend you over this bed. Or a table, or your desk. Or…I have so many things I want to do to you, Nora. But what do _you_ want?”

“I-I want…” she swallowed. “D-do your mind thing…I’ll show you.”

Nate grinned, and reached for her, kissing her.

**_Now show me._ **

So she showed him, a vivid picture of him gripping her wrists, her ass in the air as he fucked her from behind. Just the idea was making her clench down on him, and Nate purred.

**_Oh, lovely, I will do all that and so much more._ **

Nate slid his cock from her body and as Nora gasped at the sudden emptiness, he rolled her onto her belly. She leaned up on her elbows, feeling his hands grasp her ass and gently squeeze. A third hand slipped a few fingers into her slit, and smeared her wetness over her asshole. Nora jumped.

“May I?” he murmured. She bit her lip, nodding, and let her head fall into the covers. Nate’s finger pushed into her ass, and Nora groaned, trying to relax against the invading digit. It thrust a few times, and withdrew. A moment later, though, she felt a wet tongue stroking over the pucker, and she jumped, leaping onto her back-

And coming face to face with _two_ Incubi.

“What?!” she panted, her eyes widening. The- who was the new?? Who was the old??? She couldn’t tell. “Wh-what’s…going on?”

The twin Incubi looked at each other.

“I can use my energy reserves to summon a copy,” one of them said. “I…should have asked.”

Her eyes flicked between both of them, and her body throbbed.

“Are you…both…”

“I’m the incarnated desire of his to spill in your mouth,” the other admitted. “May I? I promise I will keep my shape…human.”

Nora’s eyes dropped to his lap, and she couldn’t help licking her lip at the sight of his cock.

“Uh huh,” she breathed. “But…why was your tongue…”

“I said I could change my body,” the first reminded her. “To whatever will please you most.”

“So…you want to…”

“If you want.”

Nora pictured herself caught between the two men, and her sex throbbed.

“Uh huh,” was all she said, nodding. Nate grinned. So did his twin. The two of them reached for her, and dragged her to the edge of the bed. Their hands caressed her inner thighs, and one of them climbed onto the bed, settling behind her. His fingers ran up her sides, grasping her breasts. The Nate by her legs rolled her onto her front, and she found herself staring at his twin’s stomach. Her lips pressed against the smooth, dark skin. He gave her an appreciative noise as something wet dripped onto her ass. Nate’s fingers worked the slick into her, and she parted her lips, kissing the tip of the cock in front of her. The Incubus groaned.

“W-what do I call you?” she suddenly asked. He laughed.

“Does it matter? I’ll be in your mouth,” he reminded her, stroking his fingers down her face. The copy thrust his hips forward, his cock slipping into her mouth as the Incubus behind her straightened up. Nora whimpered, her tongue lapping at the head, tasting the man’s precome. It tasted nothing like a human. She should have expected that, but the sudden sweet surge of passionfruit was a surprise. She pulled her mouth away as Nate straightened up, his dry hands caressing her ass. She barely cared whether or not he’d wiped them clean.

“W-what was that?” she asked the copy.

“What did you taste?” he asked curiously.

“Passiflora,” she said, confused.

“Interesting,” he said. She felt the tip of Nate’s cock rub wetly against her sex, and a third hand stroking up her belly, cupping a breast. The copy ran his fingers gently over her face, tilting her chin up. “Shall I lie down, or would you like me to stay kneeling?”

“…Kneeling,” she decided. His hand slid into her hair and held firmly, his other hand gathering her wrists in its grip as his hips pushed forward, cock slipping back between her lips. Nora lapped at the sweet-tasting slick as Nate teased her with the tip, a moan buzzing around the copy’s length. The Incubus groaned.

“How long do you plan on doing that?” the copy asked, as a fourth hand teased her breasts, fingers pinching and rolling her nipples. A series of low keens vibrated around the copy’s cock, and he thrust his hips a little harder.

“Do you want me to fuck you, Nora?” Nate asked, squeezing her ass. Nora squeaked, jolting forward, and relaxed her throat as a couple more inches of the copy’s cock slipped past her lips. She let out a loud noise of assent as she bobbed her head, and without a second thought, Nate spread her open and slid inside her. Nora’s voice cracked on the whimper that left her as his cock shifted again, the ridges thickening along the underside as he slowly pushed in, inch by inch. She trembled, tugging her arm out of the copy’s grip as her lips left him. Her fingers wrapped around his cock as she took deep breaths, her legs spreading.

“Beautiful,” the copy murmured, carefully pulling her hair. Her eyes met his just as Nate pinched her nipples and drew his hips back. A cry filled the room, and the Incubus ran his palms over her ass, thrusting forward. Her toes curled as the ridges ground against her sweet spot. She let the copy slip back into her mouth, sucking gently on the tip as her fist stroked up and down the length.

“She’s smart,” Nate praised, squeezing her ass when he drew back again. His thrust was deliberately languid, and Nora almost wanted to hit him, if it hadn’t been for the slow strokes of his cock pressing _just right_ on that part of her walls. Or the way his fingers were teasing at her breasts. Caught as she was between the two figures, she had little space to buck, but she managed to bob her head, grinding her hips into Nate’s stroke. Soft moans caressed her ears as the Incubi enjoyed her, and she swiped her tongue along the ridge of the copy’s cock and pulled a groan from him.

“You have a _very_ clever mouth-”

Nora leaned forward, and let her lips take the copy to the base, her pace suddenly increasing as she worked her lips up and down his shaft, fingers squeezing him firmly. The copy tightened his grip on her hair, and Nora found herself grinding to a halt as he pulled himself out of her mouth.

“Are you trying to take control here, sweet thing?” he purred. He let the tip press against her lips, and Nora sucked on it gently, her eyes meeting his. She dropped her gaze. “Or it this just enthusiasm? Not to say I don’t _like_ the way your lips are wrapped around me right now.”

“I’d say it’s just enthusiasm,” Nate gripped her hips firmly, “and a little irritation. Are you wanting me to fuck you properly? Because if that cures your adorable aggressive streak, I assure you, I’ll fuck you until you can’t think straight.”

Nora moaned, and Nate laughed, fingers drawing shapes over her ass. She wriggled against him, trying to slide more of the copy’s cock past her lips. His grip on her hair kept her from doing so, and Nora had to fight the urge to glare at him, an urge quickly quelled by Nate’s fingers rolling over her breasts.

“All right, lovely,” he murmured. “I’ll give you what you want.”

The hands on her ass held her still as both Incubi secured her in place, hands behind her back, unable to move. A shiver rushed through her, blooming into heat, and Nate thrust his hips forward, body hitting hers with a quiet slap. The copy drew back as Nate’s cock pushed in, and when the Incubi behind her retreated, the one in her mouth pressed in. Nora’s hands balled into fists.

The fingers in her hair ran across her scalp, and the copy groaned as Nora sucked on him. The taste of passionfruit swept over her tongue again. Though she couldn’t move her head, she could still use her tongue, and on the rare occasions that the copy pulled that far out, she would let her tongue stroke over the head, tracing the veins as the wet noise of him filling her mouth met her ears. At any rate, he was enjoying it. Something about his moans had her desperate to please him, to wring more of those sounds from him.

She wasn’t exactly quiet herself. The Incubus fucking her was being slow still, but his thrusts were rough, her body bouncing each time he buried himself to the hilt in her. The whole time, his hands were grasping her breasts, fingers and thumbs pinching and stroking. The only irritation left was that Nate was being _quiet_. She wanted to hear them _both_. She squeezed down on him, and Nate growled, his palms groping her backside as his pace _dropped_ , his cock pulling out with agonising slowness until only the tip remained.

“You’re a few coy squeezes away from being tied up, Nora,” he warned softly, a finger running down her spine. Her stomach flipped, and she whimpered as the copy started to fuck her mouth, holding her hair out of the way. “Would you like that? To be tied up whilst he comes in your mouth?”

The Incubus laughed at the way she wriggled as her mind painted the image for her. His fingers slowly stroked at her lower lips, playing across her perineum. Nora ground against him, and Nate slammed back inside her with a grunt. A short scream escaped her. The copy groaned, his grip tightening on her hair. Nora’s legs shook as Nate pulled out, thrusting in with the same intensity. The copy seemed content to ignore what the other Incubus was doing, chasing his own desires as Nate slowly tormented the woman. His hands grasped her hips, and he ground the length of him against her walls, barely an inch of him escaping her as all Nora could do was whimper.

“I do like this idea,” Nate admitted. “But you are _far_ too distracted at the moment, you see. So, I think I’m going to keep doing this until the other one spills inside your mouth.”

“Good plan,” the copy grunted. She felt him twitch. “Ohh…you’re lucky…this spell is…”

“Half the stamina,” Nate apologised, pinching her nipples. Nora bucked, her hands clenching into fists. Another wash of passionfruit coated her tongue, and this time the copy let out a low moan, thrusts becoming uneven. She wriggled against Nate, sucking on the copy’s cock until she could feel him start to twitch.

“Oh, Nora,” he groaned. Her voice cracked as Nate kept on teasing her nipples, a warmth growing in her core. _Oh_ , he knew exactly how to touch her to get her going without getting her _off_ , and it made her want to kick him. All she wanted was for the copy to come, and for Nate to move his _damn_ hips before she went insane. But he didn’t, opting to keep grinding into her as the copy shook, shivering, pumping his body faster. Nora managed to relax her throat. She felt his fingers shaking now, and when she hummed, the copy lost it. His cock pulsed, the sweet taste of passionfruit filling her mouth as he moaned her name again. A new pair of hands gripped the side of her head, holding her there as he kept thrusting, and Nora swallowed, feeling him start to slow.

The Incubus finally stopped, and Nora dragged her tongue along the slit to taste him again. He jumped, slipping from between her lips. Nora didn’t let him go without her lips pulling on him, cleaning him off with each inch he withdrew. She _knew_ he would be too sensitive, and she hoped Nate felt it if the two…would they merge? Share memories?

The copy sat heavily on the bed, and sat there, taking deep breaths as Nora’s free hand wiped her lips clean, the other bracing against the bed.

“How was it?” Nate asked, his body perfectly still now. Nora moved to grind against him, and two hands clamped down on her, keeping her pinned.

“Better than you imagined.”

“Of course it was.”

She turned her head in time to see the copy turn into a shadow, and fuse with Nate’s body. The Incubus moaned, his cock twitching inside her.

“ _My_ ,” Nate breathed. “You truly do not disappoint.”

“You’re an asshole,” Nora panted. He leaned down, and Nora felt his lips on her neck as, _finally_ , his hips began to roll against hers. Her eyes closed, and she bit her lip, pushing her ass into the slow grinding. The gentle kisses continued as he scooped her hair out of the way, and her cheek pressed into the bedding, her hands grasping hold of the covers.

“You’re right,” he agreed, “I am. But then, I _am_ a demon.”

Nora groaned as his stroke brushed her sweet spot. His palms ran over her arms, fingers closing around her wrists, and Nora felt him pin her arms to her sides, cock slipping out a fraction before pressing back inside her. A soft gasp dropped from her lips.

“Fuck you,” she breathed. A hand brushed down her back, and as her arms were raised, his fingers tickled over her hip and caressed her clit. Nora’s legs tried to snap shut at the sudden stroke across her nub, untouched for so long, but the Incubus just laughed and began to slowly caress it. Soft whimpers left the human woman. His grip on her arms kept her tight against his body, easy to manipulate as he continued with his slow thrusts. Another hand slid into her hair, playing with it, coiling it into a bun before he swept it up, exposing her neck. Nora was forced to endure the slow rolls of his hips into hers as her breasts brushed against the covers, the cloth stroking over her nipples and sending hot flecks of pleasure down her spine. A gentle sucking noise filled the air, and if it wasn’t for the grip on her hair keeping her eyes forward, she would have turned to look.

Not that she needed to. Wet fingers suddenly swirled over her nipples, and Nora swore, her eyes squeezing shut as a shudder rushed through her. Nate’s hips ground a little deeper and she gasped, fingers fisting in his grip. The fingers on her clit disappeared, and the sucking noise came again. Her eyes flew open at the next touch of his hand against the nub, steady strokes that had her thighs parting for him.

“How’s this?” he murmured softly, and leaned over to kiss her exposed neck again. Nora moaned.

“Good,” she panted.

“Good?!” Nate repeated, mock-offended. “I clearly need to make it better.”

“Go _faster_ ,” Nora groaned, and he laughed. His teeth nipped her.

“Of course, sweetheart.”

The sound that Nora let out when he drew back and _finally_ began to fuck her would have embarrassed Nora if she had any mind, but the moment his cock stroked across that sweet spot again, her whole body tensed, a white spark flashing across her eyes. His mouth nipped and kissed up her neck as each steady thrust had her panting. The satisfaction of that constant grind into her depths was _so_ worth the Incubus’ teasing, worth indulging his desires, as those ridges caressed her walls. She squirmed as his finger kept stroking her, feeding the pressure growing in her core.

“Is this better?” he teased. Nora groaned her approval, trying her best to wriggle against him, but caught as she was in his grip, she had no leverage. That sent a thrill through her, and when he pinched the sensitive peaks of her breasts once more, she found herself crying out. His tongue teased up her neck, and Nora whimpered, arching, her ass pressing into his hipbones.

She could already tell that this was going to be enough. He wasn’t particularly fast, but he was steady, and his grip had angled her perfectly to drive his cock against her sweet spot. A drop of sweat ran down her thigh, and Nora parted her legs a little wider.

“I love it when you do that, but you do make it difficult to keep touching you,” Nate complained cordially. His finger withdrew from her clit, and Nora made a noise of complaint. “Oh, hush. You don’t think I’d just leave you like this, do you? On your knees, taking my cock, knowing that I’ve rendered you completely helpless to do anything other than cum as your orgasm slowly builds?”

His words rushed through her body as a wave of heat, and she gasped, still unable to turn to turn her head and look at him. The picture in her mind dragged her dangerously close to the edge without warning, and Nora shook, that sweet pressure mounting.

“Here, let me take care of that for you,” the Incubus murmured, and something _licked_ across her clit.

Her back arched, her eyes snapping open, and with a loud wail, Nora came, her arms struggling in his iron grip. The Incubus continued his steady thrust as another wet lick stroked her nub in time to his cock stroking her walls. Nora’s body would have dropped into the bed if not for his hands keeping her up. Another drop of sweat ran down her neck, and Nate’s tongue caught it. She didn’t know how he was still holding himself up. And _shit_ , as he kept fucking her, he _still_ hadn’t come yet, if you didn’t count the copy spilling himself in her mouth. His teeth scored at her skin and drove the thought from her mind, biting down just as _whatever_ it was lapped at her clit. Nora struggled, the touch suddenly raw.

“Nate,” she panted, “too much.”

The hands on her breasts slid down to her belly, and he released her wrists, her hair swinging around her shoulders as he withdrew. The wet lick became immobile pressure, hovering over her clit without moving. Nora fell into the bed, panting, her arm muscles trembling as she tried to keep her face from burying into the pillows. Nate’s hips left hers, his cock still buried in her, and he rolled her over onto her back. His silver eyes roamed her body, and she watched the forked tongue run over his lips as he drank in the sight of her.

“Exquisite,” he breathed. His fingers touched her hips. Nora squirmed, her flushed skin still buzzing with sensitivity, and his hand withdrew.

“You…haven’t…” she panted, her eyes falling to where he was still buried inside her.

“You want me to?” he asked.

“Yes.”

He leaned down to kiss her, and pressed his body into hers. Her arms wrapped around his shoulders, her moan filling the air as Nate’s lips filled her with heat. A single pair of hands ran up her thighs, parting them widely. His hips thrust just a little. Nora whimpered.

“Then I will.”

His mouth found her neck, sucking a deep bruise into the skin, and he bit just below it, letting his tongue soothe the marks. Kisses peppered her breasts, sucking on her nipples, and Nora gripped his horns, swiping her fingers across them.

 **“Mmmm,”** he groaned, kissing the space between her breasts. **“I’m so tempted to allow you to do that.”**

She felt his cock twitched, and a giggle bubbled out of her throat. Nate snapped his fingers, and something grabbed her hands, tugging them from his horns. Nora struggled, suddenly restrained. Her eyes fell to her hands. Ribbons of dark grey energy were wrapped around her wrists, and slowly, they drew her arms down, pinning them above her head. The demon plucked at her nipple. Nora’s hips wriggled.

“I don’t want to lose control,” he explained. “Yet, anyway. There will be plenty of time for that.” She felt his cock shifting and moving. “Right now, you want me to cum in you.”

Nora bit her lip, gazing at his face as he smirked down at her. Her breath caught, his fingers running down her belly and dancing over her hipbones. Trails of heat followed them. He thrust again, and Nora mewled. His eyes widened.

“Oh _sweetheart_ ,” he groaned. “I’d die happy with that noise in my mind.”

“I’d rather you di-!”

Nate’s lower body drew back and then pressed deeply into hers, his angle catching her sweet spot once more. Her voice cracked as she fell back against the bed, and she felt him glide a few inches out before slipping back in.

“What was that?” he asked. Nora tried to glare at him, and felt that wet pressure lick against her clit again. She looked down to see what it was, and her eyes fell on a black tendril that, as she watched, stroked over her nub like a tongue. Her stomach flipped.

“Oh my god,” she whimpered. Something shimmered into being by her thighs, tugging them up, pressing her heels against the bed. More of that dark ribbon caressed her legs, exposing her to Nate as the tendril licked her again.

“What _did_ I say about the high power?” he tutted. “I’m going to have to fuck the blasphemy out of you.”

“Y-you think you’re s- _oh_ ,” Nora gasped, as he gripped her hips, dragging her down the bed until her ass was on the edge. She bit her lip as his cock ground against her with a few slow circles of the man’s body. The tendril lapped her again, and as his pace picked up, it began to match the thrusts. It was like a tongue, if a tongue had little nubs along the bottom that teased her clit with each lap. Whimpers filled the room, her arms straining against the bindings. Nate leaned over, and as his hands grasped her thighs, another pair cupped her breasts once more.

“I think I’m what?” he asked, grinning, rolling her nipples between his fingers. “Do _tell_ , love.”

Nora arched, her body rolling into Nate’s thrusts as his cock glided in and out of her with a wet noise. The loud slap of his hips hitting her backside was just as distracting.

“What was it you were going to say?” he asked again. She squeezed down on him and savoured the little groan her let out, his eyes fluttering. “Oh, _hello_.”

Nora cried out when his stroke deepened, pace changing. The Incubus seemed to have decided to stop playing nice. She could have sworn she felt claws digging into her skin, and she looked down at the hands on her thighs to _oh_ -

He had claws.

Her stomach flipped, and a sound that was part fear and mostly arousal escaped her throat. Nate laughed, hips slapping _hard_ against her body as Nora’s lips parted, a high cry filling the air.

 _“Oh,”_ she whined, falling back against the bed. “Oh, _oh_ , Nate…!”

A rush of pleasure washed over her, not an orgasm, but it wouldn’t be long now. Her legs briefly shook. The demon groaned as she arched, baring her throat. She could feel the sweat seeping into her covers, but she didn’t care. So long as Nate kept fucking her like that, his cock spreading her open, gliding against her sweet spot and robbing the words from her mind, _she didn’t care._ The tendril on her clit began to massage the nub in hard circles, and she sucked in a breath. Tension coiled, her sex throbbing.

“You’re so beautiful, Nora,” he moaned, thrusting harder. A strangled scream left her. “Look at _that_ , lovely. Look at the way you’re lying there, taking me _so_ well…”

Her head twisted as the coil tightened, a shudder travelling down her spine. Nate teased his fingertips over her nipples again and a wet heat pulsed through her.

“And you _want_ me,” he added, his voice now breathless. Her eyes squeezed shut, feeling a hand slide down her belly before disappearing. He leaned in, kissing her roughly, teeth nipping at her lips. Hands slipped beneath her ass, running up her back, and nails scratched down the flesh, ripping a cry from her. “Oh, that’s _nice_.”

He did it again. Her body writhed against his, shaking. Toes curling, she came again, crying out his name. Nate growled, his pace only growing swifter, and Nora lost the ability to speak for a few moments. Sound returned to her in the form of a long gasp that fed much-needed air to her brain, and when the rush of pleasure had subsided, she was still shaking, her body moving against his as the demon chased his own end. His lips drew back over his teeth, and as Nora watched him, her eyes hazy, she could’ve sworn that he looked less like a human. Her over-sensitive sex throbbed as his thrusts became choppy.

As Nate’s cock pulsed, she realised that her bindings did too, and he faltered as she leaned up just far enough to nip at his lip, tugging him in for another kiss that made her body melt into the bed. _Fuck_ , it was probably _terrible_ idea in the long run to fuck a sex demon, but as his eager hips began to work her up _again_ , she didn’t care. She didn’t even care that he was still touching her over-sensitive skin, arching her chest so that his hands were forced to slip away, the wiry hair on his chest rubbing at her nipples.

“Horns,” Nora managed to gasp, and the bindings around her arms disappeared. She grabbed hold of his horns and rubbed them firmly. Nate let out a strangled groan and shuddered, cock twitching. His claws retracted just enough that they wouldn’t cut her, and dug into her skin harder, pinpricks of pain that had her moaning. “Oh, _Nate_ …”

He kissed her, his hips stuttering as he buried himself in her. Nora felt him grinding sharply, and then he was twitching wildly.

 _“NORA!”_ he yelled, shaking from head to toe. The wet sensation of his seed flooding was familiar, if not hotter than a human’s, and it made her coo softly, and she cupped his face, gently stroking her thumbs across his cheekbones. The low whimpers and groans he made were _beautiful_. They weren’t the kinds of sounds she’d expected to hear from a post coital Incubus, but she treasured them, kissing his lips softly.

“When’s the…last time…you…” she panted, as her thighs were released from their bindings. Nate slowly pulled out of her, his fingers dipping inside her. Nora squeaked, shivering. He raised the wet digits to her mouth, and Nora tasted herself, mixed with the familiar taste of passionfruit. Her eyes fell on his cock, and she tried to sit up, but her legs failed her, and she fell back against the soaked covers.

“What…what is it you want?” he murmured, as she cleaned his fingers off. He seemed fixated on the way her tongue lapped at him.

“I…your…” Her gaze dropped to his lap again, and Nate’s eyes followed her. An exhausted smirk appeared on his face.

“You want to taste again?” he asked. She nodded. Nate climbed up on her bed, taking a seat shakily, and Nora managed to roll onto her front, settling herself between his thighs. Her tongue swept up his cock, cleaning the thick seed from him. It was _purple,_ but it didn’t stain her fingers when she touched it, and Nate shivered each time her tongue ran up his length and wiped it clean.

“This isn’t fair,” he managed, and Nora felt him lean over. He picked her up, and straddled her thighs around his face, her lips still touching his cock. The demon’s tongue immediately buried in her, and Nora shook as she tried to continue her work. It was damn near useless. He fucked her with his mouth, cleaning the mess from her as she made an effort to do the same for him.

He made her cum as her lips wrapped around his tip, and Nora choked, pulling her mouth away from him to call out his name with a weak wail that made the Incubus laugh without a hint of mercy. Her forehead pressed into his stomach as she shook, unable to recover with his tongue still fucking her. She barely had the strength to ask him to stop, and it was only when her thighs snapped shut around his face that he finally relented. That didn’t stop him from licking a strip up her clit to her perineum, and nuzzling her inner thigh a few moments after she stopped shaking.

Nora was rolled limply off his body, and Nate picked her up again, laying her atop him, his arms curling around her waist. Nora could feel his heartbeat, irritatingly slow compared to her own, and let her head tuck below his chin as his hand gently pressed into the sweaty small of her back.

“Oh, I just realised what I’d intended to do,” he suddenly murmured. Nora groaned, looking at him in curiosity as she buried the urge to yawn.

“Hmm?”

“I was supposed to finish inside you,” he realised. “But I cleaned you up.” He looked down at her. “I suppose that means we may have to do that all again tomorrow.”

“Oh my god,” Nora whined, feeling suddenly exhausted. He kissed her forehead, and suddenly rolled over, leaving her on the bed. Cool air whispered across her hot skin, and she shivered. “…Nate?”

“You need a drink,” he said, and wandered out of the room. He returned with a plate of radroach sandwiches and a can of purified water, and picked her up, setting her down on a nearby chair whilst the demon stripped the bedclothes and took them into the laundry room. As she took a long drink, he put fresh covers on, and fluffed her pillows, smoothing down the lumps.

“Thanks,” she croaked. He nodded, pulling back the covers, and gesturing for her to climb in. Nora tried to stand, and failed. The Incubus picked her up with one arm and brought her over, the water canister clutched in his hand. It was place down on the bedside table as he slipped her beneath the covers. After a moment’s pause, he climbed in beside her, lying on his back so that his horns didn’t tear anything. Nora tucked her head beneath his chin, her eyes immediately closing as a heaviness settled over her.

“If I told you I would do that with, to and for you whenever you asked, would you say yes?” Nate suddenly asked. Nora kissed his neck.

“Mhmm.”

She felt him smile, his arms wrapping around her.


End file.
